Would You Believe Me?
by xXAmberLeeXx
Summary: Okay I can't help, but the frustration! Why can't they see that they're meant to be!..What happens when Amber ends up in the perfect position to make them see what they obviously can't? xXDaseyXx .of course. t for later chapters
1. Wat the!

First fanfic ever…soooo please don't be too harsh with the reviews, but **DO** review. Please. Any kind of critique will be extremely appreciated. :

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story except for the narrator. All other characters and things you recognize belong to whoever own "Life With Derek".

Eh. Here goes!

It's not something I could explain because, really, who would understand the jumble it would sound like out loud? If I had to put it to words, well, let me just tell you what happened.

**July 4****th****, 2008**

"How did I get to be so lucky?" Jon whispered into my ear. We were sprawled out and alone in the field by my house watching the fireworks off the barge.

"Hm, shouldn't I be asking that question?" I snuggled in closer to be warmer..and closer.

He laughed and I could feel his chest move beneath my head.

"You are absolutely amazing. I really don't deserve you" He looked down at me and though I felt completely content and wanted to revel in his stare, I could only wonder why he was acting this way. He wasn't usually so romantic. I sat up slowly and looked down at him.

"What's going on?" I asked, not quite sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"Does there need to be something?" Jon asked as he sat up. I only looked at him. He finally heaved a rather large sigh. "Amber. Look, don't be upset alright?" I immediately became so anyway.

"What? Why?" I tried to breathe evenly.

"I'm, well, um, I'm moving. To Maine." He glanced over at me. Apparently unsure of what my reaction might be.

I blinked at him. Then, all of a sudden, I understood what he was saying. "What!?" I screamed, jumping up from my place on the blanket. "Are you kidding me?! And you're seriously telling me this on our one year anniversary?! What is wrong with you? What is…oh my God..I can't talk to you. I have to go" All of this rushed out of my mouth as he stood and before I really knew what I was doing, I ran away from the boy I thought I loved and towards my house.

**A week later**

Laying on my bed watching "Life With Derek", my favorite show ever, my mind, for about the millionth time that week, drifted back towards Jon and why my luck had to be so horrible. He had left for Maine this morning and had left about a thousand voicemails on my cell phone that I had yet to listen to. I just couldn't talk to him. I felt too betrayed. After a few moments I began to fall asleep.

Who knows how many hours later, I woke up and it was dark. I got up and stumbled over to the light switch which seemed to be a couple feet closer than I thought. As my face hit wall, I muttered a few profanities and quickly turned on the light. As my eyes adjusted, I looked around to see why the distance from my bed to the wall had suddenly decreased. When I could finally see, I let out a weird squeak/gasp. This was DEFINITELY not my room. I thought back to when I had fallen asleep and knew that I was in my bed at the time. I let my mind wander for a moment as I sat on the bed trying to become fully awake. When I looked up again I looked around. _Oh. My. God._ I thought as I realized where I was. _I'm in Casey. McDonald's. Room._ This was extremely odd for me because I had wished that I were in the show before, if only to make "Casey" and "Derek" realize that they were absolutely, positively meant for each other. Now, I'm not one to really freak out about things so I stayed sitting on the bed to kind of collect myself and take in the situation. _So, obviously this isn't actually possible and I KNOW I'm not dreaming because I'm thinking about dreaming and you don't think about dreaming WHILE you're dreaming so…I'm not dreaming. _And that was pretty much the only possibility I could come up with and Helloo!! I'm in the McDonald-Venturi house. Why would I complain? Except for that fact that, you know, I was a total stranger to them. I laughed inwardly. _Well, this might be awkward. _

As I stood up and began to look around the room, I caught a glimpse of my hair out of the corner of my eye. My eyes shot down to my shoulder and I found that I had long brown hair. _Wait a minute. I DEFINITELY have shorter, blonde hair._ I quickly ran to the mirror and stared into the eyes of the one and only Ashley Leggat, or "Casey McDonald" if you prefer. "No. Way." To even my surprise, I let out a short squeal of excitement. I was extremely surprised of course, but hey, nothing in my life is very exciting these days and I hadn't once thought of Jon since I'd woken up in this new world. I checked myself out in the mirror some more. I loved the long brown hair and it was really soft. Then all of a sudden I began to ask myself a million questions. _Is this world going by the show? Am I in the current part or a different time? Is the plot line even the same? Is Derek really as cute as he is on t.v.? Oh my God, Derek! I'll actually get to meet him! EEK! Wait, unless it's different? Oh, and I'm supposed to hate him. Damn. I need to be sure to act normal around everyone. I hope I don't make anyone suspicious. When will I go back anyway? WILL I go back? Ooh, Marti!_ _Okay, enough rambling, let's check this place out!_

I went to the door and slowly opened it. I peeked out and saw that it was exactly like in the show. I slowly looked around. The room that was apparently Derek's had its door open, and as I passed it I saw no one in there. As I turned for the staircase and began to walk down, I felt my heart begin to race and I could feel myself slightly shaking. I was most definitely nervous. I, being the boy crazy girl I am, was very disappointed in myself to find that I was most anxious to meet Derek and couldn't even think of Jon. I was nearly disgusted with myself.

As I reached the living room I realized how quite it was. _What time is it anyway? Is anyone here? Or asleep? _I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the island. 'Casey, We have all gone to Derek's game and will be back around 8. Feel better, Mom & company' I put the note back on the counter and sat down. _Well, okay then. I suppose I could just eat something or watch t.v. Wait. What would Casey do? Crap, she would do homework. What time of year is it anyway. Summer? _I smiled to myself. _That would be nice. Oh, but then I wouldn't get to go to Thompson High. And I really want to go. Hm. Well, I like to read at least. _I quickly ran back upstairs to "my" room and looked around. I went to the desk and saw on the little calendar that it was February 2, 2008. _Okay, well I'm only a few months behind, cool._ I sat down. I moved the computer mouse around andwaited patiently for it to boot up. I decided just for the hell of it to see if my Myspace account worked here. It didn't. Oh, big shocker! I got back up and began to pace. _It's 7:30 so they should be home soon._ I thought as I glanced at the clock on the night table. I continued to just look around at all of Casey's things for a while when…

Ok so far I know nothing interesting pretty much at all has happened in this chapter but the next chapter will be much more so…any suggestions to a newbie would be awesome…and if I have even self-esteem the next chapter should be up in the next 2 or 3 days so…yeah. :

Peace Out Girl Scouts!


	2. Who's Jesse?

**Disclaimer:** I only own the stuff you don't recognize..Everything else is for the Life With Derek peoplez!

2nd chapter. Woot! Ok so I got like 56 hits and only one review on the last chapter, but oddly enough I was really excited that anyone had read it at all. But I REALLY want you guys' input so..even if you don't have an account you can still review so **REVIEW! Pleease!**

_!ON WITH THE SHOW!_

P.S. I know I promised this to be up in 2 or 3 days but my internet hasn't been working so I haven't been to get anything up until now. Thank you to those who have patience :)

**Previous Chapter:**

_It's 7:30 so they should be home soon._ I thought as I glanced at the clock on the night table. I continued to just look around at all of Casey's things for a while when…

_SLAM!_ I jumped out of my chair and felt my heart begin to race again as I heard the front door open then close rather loudly. "Ugh! I'm going to my room. Nobody bother me!" Derek's voice came from downstairs and was quickly followed by multiple stomps coming up the stairs.

Then another slam. _Hm, did he lose?_ I chuckled inwardly. _Maybe I should go down now…_

"Casey, we're home!" I could hear Nora shout through my door.

Laughter. From Lizzie._ Ooh, Lizzie! _"I think she's realized that mom."

I quickly went downstairs and happily greeted everyone. "Hey! How was the game? Obviously not too good?" I laughed casually.

"Oh, well you look like your feeling better" Lizzie looked at me oddly. "Dude, you were, like, puking when we left."

"Oh, yeah," I blushed. "Much better, probably just something I ate." They were all standing there. I felt so strange. As if, at any second they'd realize I was an imposter and throw a whole bunch of excuses at me. "So, what happened?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

Lizzie eagerly jumped out of her chair to explain in full detail. "Oh, Casey, you should have seen it! It was awesome! I don't what started it, but one second Derek's about to make a goal, then the next second some guy from the other team just crashed into him. He came out of nowhere, Derek got fully pummeled. Though he probably won't admit it. It's weird though. The guy just started going at Derek like he'd insulted his mother. It was crazy. I think Derek might have gotten a few good swings in though." Lizzie took a deep breath when she had finished her story, flying limbs and all.

While Nora just stared at Lizzie with a look that clearly asked what had become of her younger daughter, I simply laughed and said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, I suppose he had it coming some time."

"I agree, but I'm pretty confused about what started it all. The guy's name was Jesse Rola and so far as I know, and you guys know I pretty much organize Derek's life, there isn't any kind of feud between them. In fact, aside from on the ice, I don't believe they've ever even associated." Edwin walked in with his information, grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat down on the island.

"Hello, Edwin." I heard and understood everything he had just said, but he was Edwin Venturi, and I'm only human. I needed a second. I cleared my throat. "Wait, so then do you have any theories?" _Egh, wait I'm not supposed to care. Crap, umm, think, Amber, think!...Oh!_ "Oh, or maybe you could just, I don't know, ask him." I rolled my eyes good naturedly and walked into the living room and back up the stairs. As I passed Derek's room, I heard some loud music coming from it decided to meet the famous Venturi boy. _EEK!...Did I just eek? Yes, I did and there's nothing wrong with that. Helloo! Michael Seater! _I knocked on the door loudly so he could possibly hear me.

"Go away!"_ Okay then. _I opened the door and stepped in. Derek was laying face up on his bed with a pillow covering his head. "Nora, please I just don't want to talk about it. I'll come down later." _Ugh, his voice is hot even with the muffledness! _I walked a little closer to the bed and cleared my throat loudly. Derek slowly lifted the pillow off his face and I could see his face. I nearly turned red until I remembered who I was at the last second.

I smirked, "Rough day?"

"Oh, actually it was just wonderful" he replied sarcastically, sitting up. "You know, I just got attacked by some frickin psycho who thinks I'm trying to steal his girlfriend. And I don't even know who the chick is." He restlessly flopped back down on his bed and let out a groan. (a.n. :D…that is all.) I felt myself begin to blush again because of my thoughts, but quickly moved on.

"Well, with all the girls you have a leash on, I'm sure it must be very difficult to know which one he was referring to."

He glared at me, "Just get out."

"Okay, sorry. But seriously, what did he say to you?"

He gave me an odd look then smirked. "He said he'd kindly appreciate it if my" now changing his voice to a babying one, "wittle step-sister would GET OUT!" He threw his pillow at me which only missed me because I had tripped over myself already walking out the door. "Klutzilla", I heard him say under his breath along with a chuckle. _Ugh, he is SO rude! He doesn't deserve Casey_. _I don't know why I ever thought he did._

I stomped back into my room and sat down on the bed. The house phone rang and before I had even thought about it I was walking to the desk to answer it. But, when I picked it up I realized Derek had already answered. I went to put the phone back down then heard a familiar voice.

**Hey D, you okay, I know you were beyond pissed earlier. **

Sam, you just have no idea. I put the phone to my ear again and sat down. _Sam? As in Sam, Derek's best friend, Sam? Yay! _

**So, dude, what happened? All I saw was you guys fighting then you left before I could talk to you. **

I know man. Sorry, but you should have heard what that guy said, I'm so confused.

**Well, what did he say?**

He just said, "Back off Venturi, I'm not gonna share and there is no way in hell I'm gonna let her realize what you're playing at"…Or something along those lines. I mean what the hell?

**Okay, yeah, that's kind of strange. Who do you think he was talking about?**

I don't even know! Seriously, he was trying to be all 'mysterious' and crap. Whatever. I'm over it already.

**Alright well if you're cool man. So, um, has Casey said anything about me?**

Ugh, Sam come on already it's been what? Like 2 months? Get over it man.

**Yeah, I know I know. You're right man, sorry, just, you know.**

Ha, I'm glad I don't.

**Alright well I'll just see you tomorrow, D.**

Alright, bye.

After they both hung up, I slowly put the phone down. _…Huh._

Well that's the end of my second chapter. Please review. I've gotten a bunch of hits but almost no reviews..I don't know if I want to keep going with this story if no one is gonna respond..Seriously, reviews r my life line..I have no motive if I'm writing to no one people! Peace out girl scouts!


End file.
